Kingdom of Enjania
The Kingdom of Enjania |native_name = Enjania|status = Soveriegn entity|year_end = Present|common_name = Dantomkia|year_start = April 27th, 2004|image_flag = Enjania_Flag.png|image_coat = wip|coa_size = 150px|flag_size = 150px|capital = Newark|demonym = Enjanian|common_languages = English|largest_city = New York City|regional_languages = English|currency = Enjanian Dollar|timezone = EST|drives = Right|date_format = Month/Day/Year|year_leader9 = Kevin Burnett}} THIS IS A MAJOR WIP. History 2000s The Kingdom of Enjania claimed independence from the United States of America on July 30th, 2001, and gained that independence, being recognized by every country on April 27th, 2004. When Enjania originally broke away, it consisted of the American states of New Jersey and Delaware. Parts of Maryland and parts of New York left the USA for Enjania on January 8th, 2007, seeing that the Kingdom had a better government and lots of money. 2010s On August 24th, 2015, Massachusetts, Connecticut and Rhode Island joined the Kingdom of Enjania. Pennsylvania joined them on November 11th of that year. July 28th, 2016 is the day when many counties from the Virginias and North Carolina join the kingdom. Enjania declared war on Kentucky, Ohio and West Virginia to get land from them. They pulled through with the victory and got the rest of West Virginia, most of Ohio and north Kentucky. Geography Landmass The Kingdom of Enjania consists of the American states of New Jersey, Delaware, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Pennsylvania and the Marylander counties of Baltimore and Baltimore City, Harford, Cecil, Kent, Queen Anne's, Talbot, Caroline, Dorchester, Wicomico, Worcester, Somerset, Anne Arundel, Howard and Carroll.It also includes the New Yorker counties of Rockland, Bronx, Westchester, Orange, Putnam, Sullivan, Ulster, Dutchess, Columbia, Delaware, Greene, Otsego, Schoharie, Albany, Rensselaer, Schenectady, Saratoga, Montgomery, Fulton, Washington, Chenango, Broome and the area of Long Island. The rest of Maryland, Washington DC, and the Virginian counties of Frederick, Clarke, Loudoun, Fairfax, Fauquier, Warren, Shenandoah, Rockingham, Page, Prince William, Stafford, Culpeper, Rappahannock, Madison, Greene, Orange, Albemarle, Augusta, Nelson, Highland, Bath, Rockbridge, Alleghany, Amherst, Bedford, Pittsylvania, Halifax and every county to the east of it joined Enjania on July 28th, 2018, and so did these following West Virginian counties: Hancock, Brooke, Ohio, Marshall, Wetzel, Tyler, Dodoridge, Lewis, Harrison, Marion, Monongalia, Preston, Tucker, Taylor, Barsour, Upshur, Webster, Nicholas, Greenbrier, Pocahontas, Randolph, Grant, Pendleton, Mineral, Hardy, Hampshire, Morgan, Beverly and Jefferson. Some east North Carolinian counties joined, them being Rockingham, Guilford, Randolph, Montgomery, Richmond, Moore, Hoke, Scotland, Robeson, Columbus, Brunswick and everything east of that. Geographical Location The Kingdom of Enjania is in North America. It only borders the United States of America, which it broke off of. It experiences all four seasons, in which is pretty rare for countries. Enjania also borders the Atlantic Ocean, which makes it able to send ships to its European allies. Regions/Provinces There are different provinces in Enjania, like in most countries. Here's the list. Cities The Kingdom of Enjania has quite a few major cities. List of the top ten cities with the highests populations in Enjania Relations Alliances Treaty of Philadelphia - The American Economic Alliance shall be formed between Mapoland, the Kingdom of Enjania and the Republic of Cascadia. Friends Treaty of Helsinki - Alliance with Greater Finlandia. Treaty of Jelgava - Alliance with the Baltic Federation. Treaty of Baltimore - Alliance with Tristia. Treaty of Albany - Alliance with the Republic of Australis. Enemies Non-Aggression Pacts Treaty of Paris - Non-Aggression Pact with the Greater Anarx Reich. Military Name The Kingdom of Enjania (ehn-jan-ee-uh) is the full name. It is commonly referred to as Enjania. Climate This is a WIP Flags National Flag Enjania's flag is a basic two-color flag, with yellow on the top and purple on the bottom. The yellow is supposed to represent wealth, justice and happiness, while the purple on the bottom is because purple is the color of royalty, and this is a kingdom. Colors Yellow: fef200 Purple: 7f068f Army Flag The army flag of Enjania is Enjania's national flag, except with a few added parts. Two swords are there, in black, representing determination. There is an eagle in front of it, with blue in the middle, representing perseverance and freedom, and white and red tips on the sides, representing courage and war. Colors Black: 000000 Red: ff0000 White: ffffff Blue: 001abd Culture Media The TV Page Sport Basketball Enjanian Professional Basketball League Baseball Gallery File:Enjaniaball.png|Enjania as a countryball File:Map of Enjania.png|Map of Enjania on August 24th, 2015 Category:Official Nations Category:NJball Category:Enjania Category:North American ON